


Spilt Lemonade

by zandrocreates



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adultery, Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bolin Has a Big Ass, Cheating, Creampie, Feminization, Infidelity, M/M, Modern AU, Pec Fucking, Tonraq Has a Big Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandrocreates/pseuds/zandrocreates
Summary: Finally being able to sleep in for once was something Tonraq was happy to experience after months of no days off from work. As police chief, Tonraq prides himself in setting an example for the rest of the officers, so he always showed up earlier than everyone else, stayed much later than the other officers, and never took a day off. Granted, a lot of this was easy to do, since he loved his job, but after a while, it could easily become taxing, and at some point, he need to take a day off, to revitalize and rejuvenate himself and his spirit.At least, sleeping in is what he was hoping to do. Instead he was awoken by a rather loud knock at his front door. One that was full of energy and youth. One that would stop, then pick back up after a couple seconds. One that completely ruined his plans of sleeping in.





	Spilt Lemonade

Finally being able to sleep in for once was something Tonraq was happy to experience after months of no days off from work. As police chief, Tonraq prides himself in setting an example for the rest of the officers, so he always showed up earlier than everyone else, stayed much later than the other officers, and never took a day off. Granted, a lot of this was easy to do, since he loved his job, but after a while, it could easily become taxing, and at some point, he need to take a day off, to revitalize and rejuvenate himself and his spirit.

At least, sleeping in is what he was hoping to do. Instead he was awoken by a rather loud knock at his front door. One that was full of energy and youth. One that would stop, then pick back up after a couple seconds. One that completely ruined his plans of sleeping in.

Tonraq stood up, shuffling his slippers on, and put on a muscle tee, before checking his phone for the time. 10 am. Not too early, but way too early for Tonraq on this day. He headed out of his room, hurrying down the stairs as the knocking became a bit louder and harder. When he finally reached the door, he yanked it open forcefully before yelling out, “What?”

When he did, he instantly regretted it. He had rudely responded to the cutest teenager on his block, his daughter’s friend, Bolin.

Bolin has been friends with Korra ever since he and his family moved into the neighborhood when he was younger. He and Korra are the same age, so they are in the same grade together, and consequently, the two became the best of friends, with Bolin always coming over to their house to hang out with Korra.

Needless to say, he quite literally saw him grow into the young man he is today. He was never really the smartest, but he more than made up for it with his energy and personality, so Tonraq found that he often enjoyed Bolin’s company. But, even with that, he never really paid much mind to him, no matter how many times he came over to hang out with Korra. At least, that was until earlier this year.

Korra and Bolin were now Juniors in high school, and to say puberty hit Bolin like a truck is a understatement. He first noticed Bolin coming into himself the beginning of his Sophomore year. He began starting to work out, setting his eyes on joining the baseball team later that year.

Bolin soon started gaining a good amount of muscle. Before, he was a cute, average-bodied teenager, but soon, Bolin became stocky, and was starting to look more mature than his personality led on. And Tonraq took notice.

Early in the mornings, while Tonraq drove to the station for work, he would see Bolin, up and running around, getting some cardio in before school. And that would be fine, but the thing that caught Tonraq off guard was that he was always shirtless, and this allowed Tonraq to finally see everything Bolin was now sporting as a young man, and boy did it turn Tonraq on.

It was bad. He shouldn’t be turned on by Bolin’s hot, fit, young body. But he was. He loved the way Bolin’s face flushed as he ran, the way his pecs bounced up and down like he was in swimsuit commercial, the way his gym shorts clung tightly to his tight, muscle ass, and the way he breathed heavily. Without fail, he got a hard on every morning on his way to work.

And when he drove back home late at night, he would see Bolin again, exercising once more. Watching the rise and fall of Bolin’s ass always got him rock hard; he got hard faster than he ever did with Senna. After being with her for so long, Tonraq found that he desperately missed the male physique. And looking at Bolin’s supple young body made him crave it more and more.

Tonraq was pulled out of his forlorn stare when Bolin awkwardly cleared his throat. Bolin looked up at Tonraq with widened eyes, and a blank expression

“Um, hey there, Bolin.” Tonraq stammered out.

Bolin’s blank space quickly turned into one with a wide and bright smile. “Hi, Tonraq, Sir.”

Tonraq looked Bolin up and down, before leaning his shoulder against the doorframe, and crossing his arms. “Uh, what’re you doing here, kiddo?”

Bolin looked at Tonraq with a slightly confused face, before asking, “What do you mean, Sir? I’m here to do my job.”

It was now Tonraq’s turn to be confused. “What do you mean? What’s your job?”

“Oh, come on, Tonraq, Sir. I always clean your pool on Saturdays!”

“Since when?” Tonraq asked in a shocked manner.

“Senna hired me a while back.” Bolin began pouting before asking, “You really didn’t know?”

Tonraq was honestly taken aback. This was the first time he heard about Bolin doing work for them. Senna never mentioned this before, and on top of that, he always worked on Saturdays, so he would never have been able to see Bolin working. “Uh, no kiddo, I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

Bolin looked down, saddened by the fact that he could be easily omitted like that. But no sooner than that did remember he still had a job to do, and quickly perked up, “That’s okay, Sir! I’m just happy to be able to help. And if you don’t mind, I would really like to show you what a good worker I am!” he said with a bright smile.

This was what Tonraq loved the most about Bolin, his ability to instantly light up the room with his infectious smile. Tonraq smiled down at the young man, before responding, “Of course, Bolin. Let’s make our way to the back.” He stepped aside and let Bolin in.

As he led Bolin to the back, Bolin asked, “Are Senna and Korra here?”

“No, they left yesterday to visit Korra’s grandmother.” He responded as he open the back door.

“Oh, is she alright?”

“Yeah she’s fine. They just haven’t seen her in a while, and wanted to spend this weekend with her.” He said, as he unlocked the pool shed so Bolin could access their pool equipment.

He turned around to look at Bolin, who still had a wide smile on his face. Tonraq couldn’t help but smirk, and for a moment the two men stood there, staring at each other. God was Bolin attractive. And here he was, about to clean his pool. He eyed Bolin up and down once again, but when his eyes lay again on Bolin’s face, he noticed a distinct blush, before Bolin looked away hurriedly.

Tonraq continued staring, and soon took notice that Bolin had begun sweating. “Are you hot? Maybe I could bring you some lemonade?”

Bolin perked up at that and responded, “Oh, I would really appreciate that, Sir.”

“Well, how about you get started, and I’ll be right back.” Tonraq said, side-stepping before heading back to his home. Once inside, he headed for the kitchen, pulling the lemonade out of the refrigerator. Tonraq stared out of the window, looking at Bolin, as he grabbed a glass to use. He watched as Bolin wiped his forehead, wiping it off, then beginning to take off his shirt, revealing his glorious toned torso for Tonraq to gawk at.

Tonraq licked his lips, finished pouring the lemonade, and began heading back out, only to find Bolin, bent over to touch the pool, with a sliver of what Tonraq would assume is his jockstrap showing. Tonraq stopped in his tracks, and unceremoniously groped his growing erection, filling at the thought that Bolin’s beautiful sweaty ass was only one layer of clothing away.

Tonraq continued walking, clearing hits throat to get Bolin’s attention. He looked up at Tonraq, and fuck, did Bolin’s face look perfect while looking up at him. Bolin got back up on his feet and faced Tonraq.

In that moment, Tonraq thought of an idea, encouraged by the fact that Bolin was wearing a jockstrap underneath his shorts. He moved closer to Bolin, stumbling a bit, and losing his grip a bit on the glass in his hand, allowing for some lemonade to spill out and land on Bolin’s crotch.

Tonraq hurriedly set the glass down, feigning worry as he said, “Oh, fuck, Bolin, I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, no, Sir. It’s okay!” he responded, with some worry in his voice. “It’s no big deal.”

“No, no, no. I really messed up. Here, let me help, I can throw you shorts into the laundry for you while you work.” He said with a smirk.

Bolin’s eyes widened, before looking down shyly. Tonraq walked even closer to him, set on helping out, and Bolin pulled his hands up to lay on Tonraq’s chest, responding with, “Oh, no, Sir, I promise it’s okay.” He quickly pulled his hands back, before staring back at Tonraq.

“No, no I insist.” He said before Bolin could resist more. He reached down to Bolin’s waistband, gripping it and pulling down his pants far enough so they could fall on their own. He looked down, and could quickly see that Bolin was already semi-hard. He looked back to Bolin’s face, and saw a prominent brush spread quickly. He smirked and then bent down, gesturing for Bolin to step out of his shorts.

“Here, I’ll go put these in the washing machine.” Tonraq said.

Before he could walk back into his house, Tonraq was stopped as Bolin set a hand on his shoulder. “Um, Sir… Is it okay to ask to borrow some shorts to wear?” he asked shyly.

“Of course, Bolin. Just follow me up to my room, and I’ll give you a pair of mine.” He said with a wink.

“T-thank you, Sir.”

Tonraq led them back inside. He told Bolin to stay put, as he went to put Bolin’s shorts into the washing machine. When he came back, he gestured for Bolin to walk up the stairs before him, determined to take in the beauty of Bolin’s beautiful ass. Bolin, blushed deeply, but trusted Tonraq, and so began to walk up the stairs. Tonraq walked up at a slow pace, taking in the fact that only a few feet was the object of his wet dreams. As they continued up, Bolin lost his footing, and tripped forward, allowing his ass to thrust out, giving Tonraq a small peek at the beautiful tight pink hole that sat between those beautiful round globes. Tonraq just about came right then and there.

“U-uh, I’m so sorry you had to see that.” He said as he quickly got up, turning to face Tonraq, clearly flustered out of his mind.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Bolin. I didn’t mind.” He said with a wink.

“R-really?”

“Yeah.”

Bolin stepped down one step, looking straight into Tonraq’s eyes, asking, “Did you like what you saw?”

Tonraq was only slightly taken aback by the sudden boldness, but gained his composure just as quickly. “I don’t know, you tell me.” He said, grabbing Bolin’s hand, and bringing it down towards his crotch, allowing Bolin to feel his erection. “What do you think this means?”

Bolin smiled softly, before leaning in, whispering in Tonraq’s ear, “I think this means you don’t love you wife.”

Tonraq chuckled lightly, licked his lips and said, “I think you might be right.” He lifted up his hand, and placed it on Bolin’s lower back. “I think there might be this boy… he’s really captured my attention.”

Bolin giggled happily. He lifted his hands so they wrapped around Tonraq’s neck, before asking, “Is he cute?”

“Fucking gorgeous.”

“What do you like about him?”

“His smile, his goofiness, his charisma,” Tonraq lowered his hands onto Bolin’s cheeks before adding, “His spectacular ass.”

“He sounds amazing.” Bolin said as he leaned in slowly.

“You bet he is.”

Tonraq leaned in, placing his lips on Bolin’s with tenderness and want. Bolin breathed a sigh of relief, and naturally leaned into the kiss even more. Bolin opened his mouth slightly, and Tonraq quickly took in his bottom lip, nibbling slightly, causing Bolin to whimper softly. Tonraq smiled softly. He was so glad that this was as wonderful as he imagined it would be. Bolin’s lips were so much softer than Senna’s, and the idea of seeing them wrapped around his cock. He squeezed Bolin’s ass, making him moan, and Tonraq somehow became even harder.

After a few moments, they slowly pulled away, a sting of saliva still connecting them, and Bolin quickly gave him a quick peck to get rid of it.

“Wow.”

“’Wow’ is right.” Tonraq responded. He leaned forward and they both pressed their foreheads together, and stared into each other’s eyes.

“Can we- can we, um…”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Tonraq asked lovingly.

“Can we… possibly…”

“Can I fuck that beautiful ass of yours?” he asked cockily.

Bolin giggled at that, “Yes, Sir.”

“Of course, baby boy.” Tonraq grinned as he swept Bolin off of his feet, scurrying up the steps, carrying Bolin into his room, dropping him off onto the bed that he had taken Senna many times. But this time, it was going to be with some new underage snatch, and he knew that it was going to be better than anytime he ever fucked Senna.

Tonraq reached out to Bolin, reaching for his shoes, yanking them off. He moved upward, gripping his jockstrap, pulling it down and off of Bolin, revealing Bolin’s pretty cock. From his view, Tonraq assumed that he was about 5 inches long, pretty sizeable for a 16 year old. Others might have been disappointed, but Tonraq didn’t care either way, because his attention has always been on that glorious ass, and the beautiful sculpted torso that he has.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” He said, giving him a kiss on the forehead quickly, smiling at the small giggle that Bolin let out. “And so fucking cute, too”

“I don’t think it’s all that fair that I’m the only one naked, Tonraq, Sir.” Bolin said, as they both got back on their feet.

“Oh, yeah? And what are you going to do about it, my little minx?” he asked suggestively.

Bolin grinned, raised both his arms, and gripped the front of Tonraq’s muscle tee, ripping it down the middle with all his strength. Tonraq smiled widely, “God that was fucking hot.” He lifted Bolin up effortlessly, spinning him around, planting a big kiss on him, hurriedly taking off the remainder of his clothes, so that they can move onto the main event.

Bolin was the one to pull of his underwear, releasing the beautiful dark fuck stick that Tonraq contained underneath all his clothes. Bolin’s mouth dropped at the sheer size of it. He always dreamed that Tonraq would have a huge cock, but now that he was in front of it, he knew now that he underestimated just how well endowed Tonraq would be. He looked up at Tonraq, and what greeted him was a shit-eating grin. Bolin looked back down, raising one hand to wrap around the girth of Tonraq. His fingers barely reached past half. Based on what he could tell, Tonraq had to be close to a foot long and his girth had to be at least 5 inches across. Fuck. This beautiful monster was going to be jammed in his hole in a couple minutes, and attached to it was the man of his wet dreams. He couldn’t wait.

Bolin began slowly stroking Tonraq, rocking his foreskin back and forth, revealing his shiny head, coated with pre-come, showing that it was slightly bigger than the length of Tonraq’s cock. Bolin breathed out shakily, leaning forward, opening his, and setting his plump lips upon the crown of Tonraq’s cock.

“F-fuck.” Tonraq breathed out shakily.

Bolin grinned, and felt urged on to continue. Sucking lightly on the tip, lapping up the leaking pre-come, Bolin continued lightly jerking the length of Tonraq, unsure if he would be able to take all of Tonraq in. He licked at the slit, pushing forward with his tongue. His come was slightly salty, and it was already thick. He could only imagine how much there would be when Tonraq actually climaxed. Bolin wanted it coating all of his insides, with spurt after spurt making him feel warmer and warmer.

“C’mon, Bolin, baby… s-swallow more… p-please.” Tonraq said as he grabbed the back of Bolin’s head.

Bolin closed his eyes, and opened his mouth a bit wider, desperately trying to accommodate Tonraq’s girth in order to please him. He pulled his hand back down to the base of Tonraq’s cock, and began swallowing more. Bolin could feel his head hitting the back of his throat already, even though had barely got one-third in. Tonraq continued to moan, and when Bolin heard some soft whimpers, he pressed onward, completely removing his hand, and pushing to past half of his cock, causing tears in his eyes to form.

“Fuck, baby, you look so pretty when you cry.” He said with a slight chuckle, grabbing Bolin’s chin. “And already so much further down than Senna.”

Bolin smiled at Tonraq’s words, his cock twitching slightly, allowing for a drop of pre-come to dribble out. He began bobbing his head slowly, rolling his tongue as much as he could, coating Tonraq’s cock with his saliva, surprised that his gag reflex hasn’t been triggered yet.

“Jesus, baby, taking so much of me.” Tonraq tipped his head back in pleasure, enjoying Bolin’s mouth way more than he ever enjoyed any hole that Senna had. He couldn’t wait to see what Bolin’s other holes felt like.

Bolin felt his hole twitch at the words, and reached back, beginning to play with his hole, circling around his hole, before plunging a finger in, making him moan around the gigantic slab of meat that was in his mouth.

“Oh, yeah, baby. Fuck that little hole of yours.” Tonraq chuckled out, staring down into Bolin’s eyes. “Get that hot little pussy ready for me.”

Bolin whimpered at the word ‘pussy’ loving the sound of it coming out such a magnificent man. Tonraq must have been so used to fucking women, so that word must have come out so naturally to him. Bolin loved it. Made him think about how manly Tonraq was compared to him, even though he was already muscular. Made him think about all of the other women he fucked before. Made him think about how many times Tonraq fucked Senna in this very room. He loved that he was taking her place, and he would be an even better version than she ever was. It made him so wet at the thought.

“Ok, baby boy, c’mon now… I know you can go further down.” Tonraq encouraged, licking his lips at the erotic scene in front of him. “Show Senna what she should’ve been doing to keep me around.”

Bolin whimpered at the idea of replacing Senna. He felt full of determination, and began lowering him even more, feeling Tonraq’s cock down his throat, his jaw aching at the amount of man that was inside him.

“Fuuuuck yeah.” Tonraq exclaimed. He grinned down at the hot boy kneeling for him, smirking as he reached for Bolin’s nose, pinching it to block all of his airways. “Yeah… show me how long you can last.” Tonraq snarled and grinned down at Bolin, watching the young boy struggle for air, yet full of determination the please Tonraq. After a few seconds, Tonraq let go, pulling his cock out as he said, “God, Bolin, you’re so fucking hot.”

Bolin coughed, breathing normally once more as he stood up to be face to face with Tonraq, “T-thank you Sir.” He leaned towards Tonraq, setting his hands on Tonraq’s chest, looking into his eyes. “Did I do well?”

“You did fucking fantastic!” He exclaimed, leaning down and giving him a light kiss. “Much better than what Senna could ever do.”

Bolin smiled widely, “Oh, I’m so glad.” As he spoke, Bolin slowly began rubbing his hands against Tonraq’s pecs, feeling the hard musculature that he had built up after years of working out. Bolin bit his lips, loving the feel of his muscles; he knew they would make him feel safe.

“You like those big muscles, don’tcha?” Tonraq asked, lifting his arms the flex his biceps for Bolin.

“Yeah. You’re so well defined.” He responded, practically drooling as he saw his biceps in their full glory.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Tonraq finished flexing, maneuvering his hands onto Bolin’s own pecs. “These bad boys here are quite marvelous.”

“You think so?” He asked, squeezing his pecs together to make them look fuller.

“Fuck yeah.” Tonraq reached for his nipples, squeezing them lightly, savoring the whimper that came out of Bolin. “Prettiest fucking tits I’ve ever seen or held.” He bent down, taking in one of Bolin’s nipples, nibbling on the nub and licking all around to make it all shiny with his spit. “Tastes good, too.” He said after pulling off.

“Y-yeah? You like my tits?” Bolin asked shyly.

“They’re fucking gorgeous, baby. I love them.”

“I’m glad.”

Tonraq gave him a chaste kiss before picking him up, and setting him down on the bed near the edge. He quickly maneuvered himself so that he was straddling Bolin’s torso, lining his cock right at the valley between Bolin’s pecs.

“Go on, baby, squeeze your tits together.” Tonraq encouraged.

Bolin did so without hesitations, creating a nice soft grip on Tonraq’s massive cock. “Is that good, Tonraq, Sir?”

“Hell yeah.” Tonraq began gently rocking back and forth, rubbing his cock in between Bolin’s pecs, fucking them as if it was any other hole. He had attempted to do this with Senna many times, but it was never pleasurable, Senna being too small to create any kind of friction to please Tonraq. But now, he was able to full fuck a glorious set of tits, and Tonraq couldn’t be any happier.

“God, your tits are so fucking hot, baby.” Tonraq said.

“T-thank you, Sir. Your cock is so big, it feels so good. I can’t wait for you to actually fuck me.”

“Oh don’t worry, baby.” He said, picking up his pace a bit, moaning louder and louder as the friction helped him get closer and closer to his climax. “After I’m done fucking your tits, I’ll fuck your ass even harder.” He breathed out.

“Oh, yes, Sir! I want it so bad… I’ve been dreaming about you for so long.”

Encouraged by those words, Tonraq began fucking harder. “Oh, yeah? How long have you been my little bitch, huh?”

Bolin moaned at those words, and breathed out, “Ngh, s-since Freshman year.”

“Fuck. Should’ve told me back then… Would’ve divorced Senna right then and there.’’

“Ah! Oh, please, Tonraq, Sir… say it’s still possible.”

“Of, course, baby. I’m never letting you go again.” Tonraq pulled his dick away from Bolin’s tits, and pushed towards his mouth. “C’mon. Give it one last kiss before I enter you.”

Bolin stuck out his tongue eagerly, lapping up the slit, and sucking lightly at the tip, lubing up what he’d been waiting for. Tonraq pulled off of Bolin’s lips, pulling himself away from Bolin’s body, and stood at the edge of the bed. He pulled Bolin towards him, settling Bolin with ass right at the edge.

Tonraq lined his cock up to Bolin’s hole, pressing the head softly against Bolin’s rim. “You ready for this big dick, baby?”

“Yes, Sir… please, just push it in. I can’t wait any longer.” Bolin begged,

“Oh, don’t worry, I will… I can’t wait either.” Tonraq began pushing forward, his tip travelling past Bolin’s rim, and entering the velvety flesh of Bolin’s hole. “Oh, fuck… oh, fuck, baby… so fucking tight.” He groaned through gritted teeth.

“Ooooh… Tonraq… you’re so big.” Bolin breathed out.

“You bet your tight ass I am. And I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you.” With determination, Tonraq began pushing forward, feeling intense resistance as he tries to bury himself to the base of his cock. “C’mon, baby. Relax for me.”

Bolin’s breaths become shaky, responding with, “O-okay.” Bolin tries his best, breathing in and out, relaxing his entire body.

“That’s it. That’s it, Bolin.” Tonraq encourages, feeling himself thrusting in more. “You can do it.” He looked down at his cock, buried now halfway into Bolin. “Good job, baby. Already taking way more than Senna could, hehe.”

“Oh, fuck.” Bolin moaned, loving the fact that he was better than Senna. “Please… push it all the way in…”

“Don’t worry, babe. I was planning on doing just that.” Tonraq treaded forward, pushing further and further into Bolin’s ass, reveling the warmth that was enveloping him. Tonraq groaned deeply, watching his cock finally sink all the way into Bolin, his pubes scratching Bolin’s entrance. “Fuck. You did it. Shit. You did it.”

“Oh, Tonraq… thank you… you feel so good.” Bolin cooed out.

“You do too, baby… Jesus… you feel so fucking good.”

“Better than Senna?”

“So much better… God, you feel fucking heavenly.” Tonraq began pulling out, making Bolin moan out loudly. He pushed back in, feeling in pure ecstasy that he was in such a tight hole. “Your pussy feels so good.”

“Oh, please… please don’t stop, Tonraq. Your cock feels way too good.”

“Fuck, baby…” he breathed out. “You feel way to good… I think I’m gonna…”

“It’s okay!” He said looking into Tonraq’s eyes. “I want you to.”

“I’ve never… never lasted so short…” he said, speeding up his thrusting, feeling himself getting even closer to his climax. “You just feel… so… so good.”

“Please Tonraq… do it inside.” Bolin urged.

“I will… I’ll fill your pussy up.”

“Please! Fill me up, Tonraq, Sir!”

Tonraq sped up more, grunting and growling as he got closer and closer, loving how much tighter Bolin was. He never knew that this was what he was missing, but he was so glad he found it.

With one final thrust, Tonraq buried himself all the way to the hilt inside Bolin, releasing his seed deep inside of Bolin. “Oh, fuck yeah! Take it, bitch. Take it,” He said through gritted teeth.

“Ah, fuck… fill me up.” Bolin whined out.

“Fuck… fuck baby.” Tonraq began pulling out, watching his come leak out of Bolin’s used hole, enjoying the mess that he had made. “That was incredible.”

Bolin was breathing heavily, and sat up to be closer to Tonraq. “You fucked me so good.”

“You took me so good.” He responded with a wide smile, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Bolin’s lips.

Tonraq took Bolin into his arms, and they both slowly lay back down onto the bad, enjoying the aftermath of a good sex session.

Bolin pulled away, smirked and said, “You know… I didn’t come yet.”

Tonraq chuckled lightly at that. “Well then it’s a good thing my family is gone for the weekend, huh?”

“Yes, Tonraq, Sir.” He leaned back in, giving Tonraq another chaste kiss before they moved onto round 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> I'm sorry it took so long to write another fic. It takes a lot for me to get into something, and I lose steam easily.  
> But, I hope you like this.  
> What else would you like to see?  
> Recommendations and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
